Untitled
by Meandor711
Summary: Nothing to put here really xD just read :3


An: Okay, I just listened to this song and it made me in the mood to write a Fanfiction XD I hope you will enjoy this :3 I dunno if I'm going to continue to write longer stories or just go to a one-shot story xD We will see :3 While reading this listen to Untitled by Simple Plan :3 I do not take in the lyrics as they are in the song, I will use parts and parts where I think they fit :3

Untitled

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

Claire walked the cold and snow full streets of Raccoon City, it was night, she could only see where the street laps enlighten, the lights where almost blinding, even with her coat it was chilling. Claire had many thorn full roses in her bare hands, the thorns where ripping into her skin making her bleed, but she didn't care about the pain in the hand, the pain inside her heart where the pain that she felt, everything else was numb to her. She let a tear roll down her chin and she let it be, she did not wipe it away, she loved the felling of tears rolling down her cheeks, it was the only think that reminded her that she was human.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away_

Claire looked up on the small hill in front of her, she had promised not to walk there again, not for him, but here she was, in the night, her palm bleeding and all alone. She stood at the bottom of the hill, thinking and preparing her for what would happen, what she would do.

_I'm slipping' off the edge  
I'm hanging' by a thread_

Claire sighed and started to walk up the small hill while she felt her heart starting to beat faster and faster, not because of the hill, but the thought of him. She felt more tears falling from her cheeks.  
'' Should I do this? If he could see me from heaven, would he think I was clingy? '' Questions went through her mind, nagging her, making her head hurt.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened_

Claire where at the top of the hill and started to walk, she was in a graveyard, she felt the tombstones taunting her, ever since Rockford she had problems walking past tombstones. She heard a cracking noise and quickly pulled out a hand gun out of her coat and aimed it at one of the tombs. She stared at it for a minute before she lowered her gun and put it inside her coat again. She looked at the tombstone one last time before continuing walking towards the tombstone she was going to.

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why_

Claire arrived at her 'destination' and looked at the tomb. On the grey tomb it where written '' Here lies Steve Burnside. A boy that died at a young age, he will always be remembered for his acts '' Claire smiled, his acts, the acts that made her survive that horror, the acts that captured her heart. She doesn't remember how it happened, how he by a night captured her heart, but when she found out, it was too late.

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes_

Claire fell to her knees and placed the bloody roses on the grave '' Hey Steve, I know I promised not to come back, but I just can't stop thinking about you, your smile, your hair, your eyes, your everything. I don't know how I can't stop it. '' She showed her bloody hand to the tombstone '' I know it looks bad, but it's nothing compared to my hearts pain, the pain that longs for you, no one else. ''

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading' away_

Claire sat there for minutes, waiting for an answer, but it never came. She felt more tears flowing down her cheeks before hitting the tombstone with her bloody hand, breaking it, she hissed but paid no attention to it '' How could you do that to me Steve? Leave me alone? You died in my arms! Do you know how many times I have wanted to go back in time and change that? '' she stood up and ran away, Leaving tears as her trail. And the tombstone stood there all alone, like it was before she came, only now it had a big crack.

An: okay, Steve's body isn't under the tombstone btw xD and I really liked this :3 I think ResidentEvilGirl is looking over this to correct errors xD Thanks to her and people send her messages on telling her how much you love her stories! :D she is a great writer and we want her back don't we?

R&R btw xD

-ResidentEvilGirl was here XD but didn't correct at his orders XD


End file.
